


Reading Too Much In To It

by theianitor



Series: Reading About Yourself [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Mentions others, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is worried about the stories he's read online. He needs someone to talk to, to confide in. Someone who can reassure him. Someone who can keep things lighthearted and isn’t a prude. Good thing he knows someone just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Too Much In To It

Nico finds the site quite by accident. Someone mentioned an interview to him and he was looking for it online, searching for questions in combination with his own name. After a few misses he reaches a site he’s never heard of before, one that doesn’t look like any news- or magazine-website he’s ever seen.

His eyebrows knit as he skims the first few paragraphs behind the link he clicked. It’s pretty simplistic, not exactly award-winning writing, about himself and Lewis in their younger days. His eyes widen as he reads on, the racing set-up a mere foil for the gratuitous descriptions of fumbling teenage exploration that follow.

“Hm,” he thinks, “that’s interesting. Not exactly how it happened, but interesting.”

He reads on, eventually finding his way to some type of main page where he types his own name into a search window and resolutely presses enter. There are a lot of hits. He’s honestly surprised at how many. Finding the filter-settings, he works out how to exclude the lower ratings. There are still a lot of results.

A strange kind of pride swells inside him. It’s always nice when people like you. The amount of words dedicated to him certainly suggests these people like him. He keeps clicking around, skimming through most of the stories quickly and only pausing to read when something catches his eye.

After a while another feeling has bubbled up, cutting through the pride he first felt; a sting of shame. Nico has an active sex life, and he’s never wanted it any other way. He knows some would – and do – look down on him for it, but he’s never bothered much with the shitty attitudes of such people. Now it kind of eats at him, and he closes the page but still can’t stop thinking about it.

 

Over the next few days he keeps going back to the site, keeps reading about what the made-up-version of him gets up to. It’s like childhood bedtime stories: one day you’re an astronaut, the next a wizard, the one after that you’re just you but still living a great adventure. At a difference from childhood bedtime stories, there’s a lot of porn in these tales. A whole lot of porn. He finds stories he likes well enough to bookmark, hiding them away under the header “abendeuer” – the misspelled word a sneaky way of reminding himself what kind of reading can be found in there.

He also finds some stories he doesn’t like so much, stories that have him a little worried. Is this what people honestly think of him? In a way he feels like an actor who was once cast in a role that it’s unpleasant to look back on. While it’s easy enough for him to distance himself from this made-up simile and understand that it’s just fiction, just make-believe, there are still things that are a little too close to the truth for his comfort.

After another few days, he’s had enough. He needs to get his mind off of this stuff and back on track. The bad stuff might be bad, but the good stuff is _really_ good, and he doesn’t want to lose all of it just because some of it is making him a little uncomfortable. He needs someone to talk to, to confide in. Someone who can reassure him a little, make him feel better about himself. Someone who can keep things lighthearted and definitely isn’t a prude, because some of this stuff... yeah. It doesn’t take him long to think of someone he knows that might fit the bill.

 

\--

 

“So what was it you wanted to show me?”

Nico doesn’t know what to say. It seemed like a good idea but now that Jenson is in his room, it feels a little silly.

“I eh... I found a website.” Jenson sits down on the bed and watches Nico run his hands through his hair a couple of times, like he always does when he’s nervous. There’s no use badgering him, it’ll just make him more reluctant to say what’s on his mind; they’ve known each other long enough for him to know this.

“It... it has porn on it.” Jenson looks amused, but confused.

“Just... here.” Nico hands his phone over. He selected the story beforehand and it’s not too graphic, but it has both of them in it. He figures that even if Jenson finds it silly that he cares about what someone made up about him, he might be more inclined to care if he’s featured. His eyes skim down the text on the screen and he slowly scrolls to keep reading. There is a little smile on his face and his eyebrows move slightly now and then as he reads. After a little while, Nico grabs his phone back.

“I wasn’t finished.”

“You don’t need to finish it, you know what it is now!” He waits for a reaction, but nothing happens.

“Well?” Nico finally says.

“Well what?” Jenson asks, still with that infuriating smile. “Are you looking for feedback or something?”

“I didn’t write that, I found it! There is lots of it on that site.” Jenson looks like he’s just realized something and slowly nods to himself.

“Do you know who wrote that?” He suddenly asks. Nico is a little taken aback.

“What? No, they all have nicknames.” Jenson nods again, but says nothing.

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Nico asks. The older man just shrugs.

“No. Should it?” Seeing the look on Nico’s face, he realizes what he’s after.

“Oh. It bothers _you_.” He pats the bed next to himself and Nico sits down, running his hands through his hair again. “Why does it bother you, Nico?”

Having to say it out loud makes it feel both a little too real and a little bit stupid. Nico sighs and Jenson puts his arm around him.

“It’s... I... Jense, do you think I’m a slut?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out sounding so insecure.

“Nico.” The Brit says, and Nico is actually grateful for the somewhat stern tone of his voice. “Even if I did, which you know I don’t, what would it matter?”

“I just...”

“Have you ever slept with anyone you didn’t want to sleep with?” Jenson interrupts. Nico just looks at him.

“Or cheated? Or have you ever slept with anyone who didn’t want to sleep with you?”

“Wha... no! Of course not!”

“But you _have_ had quite a lot of sex, right?” Jenson can’t keep the smile off his face. He _is_ serious, but he can’t really believe that he’s having this conversation with _Nico_. Nico who is usually so confident, who knows he looks good, who gets what – and who – he wants and makes no excuses for it.

“Well... yeah.”

“But you wanted all of it, and you’ve always been honest about it, never forced yourself on anyone... so if that makes you a slut, how is that a bad thing?”

Nico considers his words for a moment. The feeling of relief washes over him, and it feels almost laughable that he got so worked up about these... stories.

“Thanks Jense.” He says, giving Jenson a one-armed hug.

“So someone just wrote you were a slut? You do know people write all sorts of shit about us, right?” Jenson hugs him back and now his smile is much brighter. In fact, the whole room feels lighter and Nico thinks the way he reacted just feels funny now.

“Yeah it was just so...”

“Did they write anything good?” Nico almost misses the way his tone has changed. Almost. He grins.

“Tons.”

 

He ends up showing Jenson a few of his bookmarked stories, the ones he’s deemed worthy of saving. Jenson lies back on his bed, eyes moving quickly over the pages, the crooked smile seemingly permanent now. Nico lies down next to him.

“Some of this is really good.” Jenson says, still reading. “Did you get off reading any of this?”

“... no.” Nico replies, with just enough hesitation that Jenson knows he’s not telling the whole truth. It’s _technically_ true though, Nico thinks; he didn’t get off while reading. He did it afterwards.

“This one is pretty impressive, actually.” Jenson hands the phone back and Nico looks at the story that’s gained his praise. Unsurprisingly it’s one of him and Jenson, but as Nico glances over the text, remembering the story, he can’t really figure out why this one would catch the other man’s interest. The Brit is lying on his side now, looking at him.

“So...” Jenson says, and if his tone wasn’t enough to go by, his hand making its way up underneath Nico’s shirt makes it pretty clear what kind of mood he’s in. “Who are you paired up with?”

“Hm?”

“In the stories.” Jenson’s fingers stroke lightly down his stomach, follow the edge of his pants, and start making their way up his side. “Who are you paired up with in the dirty stories?”

“You.” Nico closes his eyes because it’s almost too perfect. It’s exactly the light-hearted approach to this that he needed. Suddenly the thought of shame just feels silly. He has absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, especially not when it comes to his own made-up sex life.

“Surely not _just_ me. That wouldn’t be any cause for concern, would it?” Soft touches circle a nipple and Nico smiles.

“I guess... everyone? Kind of? I didn’t read everything, you know.”

“Everyone.” Jenson pushes his shirt up and Nico raises himself off the bed a little to help, his eyes still closed. “And how do the stories measure up?” The same soft touches tease the other nipple now and Nico shivers.

“To... to what?”

“To the real thing.”

“I haven’t been with _everyone_ ,” Nico says, but he’s still smiling and he can definitely hear the way Jenson is grinning at him.

“No, not _everyone..._ ” Nico gasps as there is a pinch, not hard, but hard enough to be surprising. “But the ones you _have_ been with... because I bet you checked them first.”

 

It’s amazing how well Jenson knows him, really. Then again, he figures they’ve been doing their friends-with-benefits-thing for so long now it would be strange if they didn’t know each other pretty well. They both have a relaxed attitude towards sex, they both find the other attractive, and the sex is good; Nico has never seen any problem with their relationship.

“I’d like to think you started with me?” Nico stops himself from giggling at the way Jenson sounds almost hopeful.

“Actually the first one I saw was with me and Lewis.”

“Shame. So you went chronologically then, rather than based on talent?” Jenson asks and Nico laughs.

“It just turned out like that.”

“Yeah, the first time usually kinda does.” Instead of another pinch, Nico gets a poke in the ribs before the gentle touches return. He makes an appreciative noise and settles back down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

“I suppose it was good.” He finally says, deliberately not making it clear if he means the story or sex with Lewis. Jenson seems to take the hint and doesn’t comment, instead running his fingers just underneath the waistband of Nico’s pants.

 

“So who else did they put you with? Who did you check next?”

“You...” The younger man raises his hips a little, hoping to make the other go further.

“Well I’d like to read those stories for myself, so no spoilers.” The touches move back up to his chest and he almost sighs.

“Who would you check next, hmm..? I think you went for... Mark.” Jenson guesses. Nico’s eyes snap open.

“You knew about that?” The older man laughs.

“I know a _lot_ of things Britney.”

“Well if you know so much, you tell me why I looked him up.” Nico says, and pushes Jenson’s hand back down to his pants. The Brit obliges and undoes the button, giving himself a little more space before going back to just running his finger back and forth along the elastic of Nico’s boxers.

“I think you wanted to know if anyone got it right. If anyone wrote about how the pretty young rookie had to work surprisingly hard to get his rugged teammate to bed him...”

“I did not have to work _that_ hard!”

“... and that when the rugged teammate finally did, the pretty rookie got his brains fucked out.” Jenson continues. Nico smiles at the fond memory. He was young and probably underestimated Mark a little, but the experience was nothing but good.

“Okay, yeah, that happened. But I didn’t have to work very hard to get there.”

“That’s not what I heard...” Jenson’s tone is still teasing and Nico isn’t sure if he’s telling the truth.

“He was good though.” Nico admits. “Kind of rough, you know. But good.” He’s hoping to unsettle Jenson ever so slightly, but the older man just keeps gently brushing his hand over Nico’s pants.

“Myeah, he’s alright.” Nico didn’t know, but isn’t surprised.

“Hey, did you and Fernando ever...” He leaves the question hanging, but Jenson doesn’t say anything. Nico sits up on his elbows and looks down at him with an incredulous grin on his face.

“You did! Tell me!”

Jenson laughs and scoots up a little higher on the bed.

“Not much to tell, we’ve all been young and...”

“... in love?” Nico tries.

“I was going to say ‘adventurous’.” Jenson winks. “It was way before him and Mark were a thing.” He’s not about to share anything that’s happened with Mark and Fernando _since_ they became a thing. Nico nods and lies back down again.

“Keep touching me.” He demands.

“You keep talking then. We’re supposed to be discussing _your_ sordid affairs, not _mine_.”

 

Nico thinks for a moment. In all honesty, he’s checked almost all the combinations he can think of with himself and the other drivers, both past and present.

“Tell you what, Nico,” Jenson says, “you tell me about your favorite stories, the ones that came closest to the real thing... and I’ll make it worth your while.” His fingers softly stroke their way down Nico’s stomach, circling his navel playfully before continuing down to his crotch.

It’s a more than tempting offer. It’s been a while since Jenson was between his legs and he seems eager to please – or at least play.

“Alright then.” He agrees, reaching for his phone. He looks for the right bookmark and raises his hips willingly when Jenson tugs his pants off.

“Okay, yeah, this one is good.” He says when the page has loaded. “It’s me and... eh... Nico.” Jenson settles between his legs and runs his hands along his sides.

“The Hulk huh?”

“Yeah. So they got that right.” He prompts, and Jenson’s touch ghosts up and down his cock through his boxers. “The story was after some German TV-interview, I don’t know, they made that up I think.”

“So where was it really?”

“That road-safety thing.”

“Really?” Jenson sounds almost impressed, and Nico can’t help but feel pleased. He’s hard now and the hand squeezing his cock and massaging it feels _really_ good.

“Mhm. They got more things right though.”

“Like what?”

“Well it _was_ in the coatroom, and he _did_ have to get his suit cleaned... and he _does_ have a really... really... big...” Jenson pulls the elastic of Nico’s underwear and lets it snap back against his skin, and Nico laughs.

 

“I’ve heard he’s really toppy?” The Brit asks, going back to tracing a line between Nico’s navel and the edge of his boxers.

“Who said that?”

“Never you mind. Keep going.”

Nico huffs, but brings up another bookmarked story.

“Okay, this is good. The French one.” He says in recognition. “This one is scary how close it goes to the truth.”

“Do tell.”

“Give me something good for it then.” Jense laughs and starts teasingly inching his boxers down.

“Okay well... it was a couple of years ago and we’d been drinking...” Nico starts, inhaling sharply when the contact is finally skin on skin. “... and somebody said we should play cards. So we did.”

“Who?” His hand is around Nico’s cock and he moves it up and down slowly.

“Charles, me, Jean-Eric and Romain.”

“Romain? I thought he was...”

“No, she lets him play, as long as it’s just boys.” Nico smirks. Jenson leans down close and his breath is warm and inviting.

“Go on.”

“Well... we... kind of started betting things. First just drinks, then dares... and we ended up in bed.”

“Details.” Jenson says. “That sounds too generic. I want smut, not a horoscope.”

“Well... Charles and me sucked Romain and...” he gasps sharply again when a warm, wet tongue runs up the length of his cock. “And me and Jean-Eric both fucked Charles.”

“Lucky Charlie.” Jenson comments before going back to lapping at Nico, still jerking him off slowly.

“... at the same time.” Nico finishes, and has to bite his lip to not laugh when he feels the Brit between his legs stiffen, looking up at him quickly.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.”

“And they wrote about that?”

“Mhm. Not as good reading it as being there, you know? But still pretty good.”

 

Jenson nods thoughtfully and turns his attention back to Nico’s cock. The younger man moans and tries to push his hips up, tries to get more of that wet heat, but the hold on his hips prevents it. He navigates his phone with shaky hands.

“This is the closest one though,” he says when he’s managed to open another story. “It’s... me and... Kimi.” He expects some kind of reaction but Jenson just smirks up at him before taking his cock almost all the way down in one go. Nico grits his teeth, trying to focus for a second.

“When he came back you know and got on the podium... I thought it might be nice to give him a prize, a welcome back.” Jenson has increased the pace now and it _must_ have been a while because Nico can’t remember him being this fucking good before. That little flick of the tongue against the head of his cock and the way he goes down deep right after... it’s driving him crazy. His phone is forgotten, he lets it fall on the bed and closes his eyes instead.

“Keep going...” Jenson stops to warn him. He moves again as soon as Nico starts talking.

“Okay, okay. In Bahrain, at the hotel, you know.” Jenson hums his agreement and Nico groans at the vibrations.

“He said I deserved a drink so he... poured champagne all over me... and licked it off.” He actually feels just a little bit embarrassed at how much the thought still turns him on.

“... sucked me with... champagne in... his mouth...” he’s breathing quicker now and doesn’t know or care if it’s from thinking about that night with Kimi or Jenson’s mouth on his cock now.

“Then on the balcony... he fucked me up against the glass wall, holding me up like...” It’s so close now, he doesn’t need much more and Jenson just keeps going.

“... he’s just really strong, powerful like... fucked me so hard and... didn’t care if anyone saw or heard.” He tilts his head back and tenses, thinking about how perfectly the story described Kimi’s evil smile as Nico desperately tried to keep quiet, how the Finn picked him up like he weighed nothing and just _pounded_ in to him until Nico didn’t care who heard them either. Words are suddenly useless, whatever he’s saying is just turned into a long whine because he’s coming, his cock pulsing hard and he can feel Jense swallowing around him.

 

“I have to admit,” Jenson says later when they’re just lying in bed together, “that that was pretty hot. And kind of appropriate.”

“Appropriate how?” Nico asks, still satisfied and very comfortable.

“Well... I said goodbye to him and you welcomed him back.” Jenson grins at the look on Nico’s face.

“You and Kimi?”

“It _was_ a long time ago. And he _was_ leaving. But your little encounter... did the story cover all of it?”

“Mhm, all of it.”

“You sure he didn’t write it?” Jenson asks with some hesitation. Nico laughs.

“Who, Kimi? You really think he would write porn about us?” Jenson considers it, but no, Nico’s probably right. It’s just a fluke. Someone wrote something that happens to coincide with reality. It must happen all the time; considering how many stories there are on that site, it probably does! Jenson is struck by an idea.

“Can you search on that site?”

Nico reaches for his phone, which has landed on the floor.

“Search for me and Daniel.” Jenson says, and Nico raises an eyebrow at him, but does as he asks.

“Almost no hits.” He holds the phone up to show the results.

“Can you see if there’s one with a terrible pick-up line and Dan sucking me off in his room?” Nico scans the page quickly.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Just wondering if he posted it.” Jenson mumbles.

“Posted... what?” It takes Nico a second to understand. “Wait... _Daniel_ writes porn about us?!”

“Yeah, well... about him and me, at any rate.” Nico looks at the results more closely now, and it truly dawns on him that with the nicknames, these authors really could be _anyone_ – even a fellow driver.

“Wait, you and Daniel..?” Jenson nods. “And then he wrote porn about it?”

“Other way around actually.” It doesn’t make any sense to Nico.

“How do you know what he wrote if he never posted it?”

“Well...” Jenson looks bashful. “That’s kind of a another story...”

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as usual.  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
